


Of Mothers

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [27]
Category: Billabong Series - Mary Grant Bruce
Genre: Back to Billabong, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: On the voyage from England to Australia during "Back to Billabong", Norah and her new friend have a deep and meaningful discussion.





	Of Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eff_the_ineffable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_the_ineffable/gifts).



“I thought I should find you here.”

 

Tommy looked up from her book as Norah ducked into their cabin, smiling. “It is a little windy upstairs, so I decided the safest course of action was to retreat with a book.”

 

“A sound plan.” Norah collapsed onto the end of Tommy’s bunk with a sigh. “The boys spent a bit of time with the Captain, before going for’ard to help a couple of the sailors. They are a little short, as two men have contracted the ‘flu and are in quarantine.”

 

Her friend dropped the book into her lap and rubbed her eyes wearily. “You would think, having spent four years at war, that they would think it time to rest, would you not?”

 

“Bob, maybe, but Jim and Wally would not be so inclined.”

 

Norah shuffled down as Tommy turned onto her side, pulling the pillow down underneath her head. “Bob intends to work as hard as ever he can, in this new land. We must get our feet under us as soon as possible, in the event my step-mother launches a pursuit.”

 

“I thought you said she wouldn’t care about you.”

 

“It is not us she would care about,” answered Tommy, “so much as becoming irritated at the loss of her control over us – me in particular. _Je m'en fiche_.”

 

“Have I told you that Jim won a prize for French in sixth form?” Norah pulled her hair out of its bun, shaking it free with one hand. “He surprised us all.”

 

This elicited raised eyebrows from the other girl. “So he possesses fluency in both French and German? I was led to believe, Norah, that your brother is not much of a scholar.”

 

Norah picked up the abandoned book lying atop the bedcovers, surveying it with a reminiscent expression. “He is not, hence the surprise. His excellence in German would not exist, but for – “ and she broke off, her lips forming a thin line, as memories of a not-so-distant past assailed her.

 

Silence reigned for a moment, before Tommy broke it, her quaint French lilt seeming peculiar amidst the little tokens of Australia which were scattered about the cabin. “I cannot remember a time when I did not speak French. _Tante_ Margaret ensured we learnt both _le français_ and English, rest her soul.”

 

“I’m curious.” Norah sat up, surveying Tommy carefully. “If your father is still alive… why did you live with your aunt in a different country entirely?”

 

“Mother’s death greatly changed my father, and _Tante_ believed it best that we came under the care of one who would pay more attention to us.”

 

Slowly, Norah lay back against the wall once more, her grey eyes fixed on a photograph hanging upon the opposite wall: herself, seated, flanked by Jim and Wally on their feet, with her father standing behind. “Mother died when I was born. They say that it smashed up Dad’s life, but that he picked up the strands and went on for mine and Jim’s sake.”

 

“I’m very sorry for the loss.” Tommy raised herself up on one elbow, watching her friend carefully. “I vaguely remember my own mother’s death; mothers truly are the cornerstone of a family.”

 

“It’s a blessing, perhaps, that I was so young – but seven days old. I have never fully realized Mother’s absence, thanks in part to Dad and to Brownie.”

 

Tommy’s face broke into a smile. “You have mentioned Brownie before, Norah. She sounds like a dear – please do tell me more about her.”

 

Norah chuckled, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes, memories springing to her of the old lady who had once upon a time been her nurse. “She has had the measure of all our feet for years. You must give her due credit, Tommy: within hours of meeting Wally she knew pikelets were his favourite. She takes everybody under her wing.”

 

“I shall be pleased to meet her,” sighed the other girl. “Not least because it means that I shall once again be standing upon solid ground.”

 

Norah sprang to her feet suddenly, seemingly unaffected by the slow roll of the ship. “Come above-decks and we’ll find the boys. We both need fresh air.”

 

And protesting that it might still be windy, Tommy allowed herself to be led forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'en fiche = I don't care.
> 
> For eff_the_ineffable - who asked me to write this specific moment. (Well, not this specific moment, but something with Tommy and Norah bonding during their newfound friendship. I decided the sea voyage was the best time for it.)
> 
> Note July 10 2018: After a long period of time spent warring with myself and trying to seek out the right path, I have decided that it is time I stepped away from the Billabong fandom. I am proud of the contributions I have made, and less proud of others, and it leaves a legacy so that other fans might continue the work knowing that they are able to post it. I feel that I am unable to do the fandom - Mary Grant Bruce's brainchild - justice, and I would feel guilt if I allowed my own inspirations to cloud fans' enjoyment of the books. I cannot write more. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
